


what a cutie pie

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: Jisung immediately latches onto his arm, eyes wide."No way are you leaving me here by myself. I'll go with you, I guess. You just had to ask."





	what a cutie pie

**Author's Note:**

> rensung! ♡

"How could you do this?" Jisung whines in annoyance, pouting unconsciously. "You said that you'd bring the keys, I trusted you!"

Renjun groans, slamming his fist against the apartment door in annoyance. "I already said sorry, you big baby. Let's just get Taeyong to open it for us, everything's fixed."

"B-but then he'd probably be mad." Jisung replies quietly. "He probably needs to sleep anyway." When Renjun turns around, the younger is puffing up his cheeks, glaring at the floor.

"Why are you so cute, baby? Are you trying to guilt trip me into finding Taeyong by myself?"

"W-what, no!" The younger insists, crossing his arms. "Jisung Park is not cute! I'm very grown up and also sort of mad, okay?"

Renjun scrunches his eyebrows together, refraining himself from squishing his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Ugh, you're so cute. Fine, I'll go find Taeyong myself then."

Jisung immediately latches onto his arm, eyes wide.  
"No way are you leaving me here by myself. I'll go with you, I guess. You just had to ask."

Renjun shakes his head in mock anger, grabbing the other's hand and dragging him to the end of the hallway. Taeyong is in charge of the floor, and could open any apartment with his key. Jisung is sort of scared of him, but only because Taeyong scolded them often. Renjun, who often sees Taeyong outside of the complex, isn't nearly as afraid.

He raises his fist, knocking on the door. Jisung hides behind him, clutching his shoulders tightly.

"Yes, Renjun?" Taeyong asks when he sees the younger. "Did you look yourself out of your apartment again?"

Renjun only nods, reaching up to grip Jisung's hand.

"Well, alright." Taeyong says with a sigh, stepping out of his room. "Lead the way."

Renjun maneuvers Jisung so that he's behind the younger, pushing lightly between his shoulder blades to encourage him to walk. He does, shakily, arriving at their door with a nervous smile. Taeyong unlocks the door, patting them both on the head before leaving.

"After you, princess." Renjun says sarcastically, and Jisung promptly blushes, slapping the older on his chest on his way in.

"Shut up!"

Renjun laughs at the younger’s antics, following after him and muttering 'cute'.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my motivation! requests welcome! i'll be doing a nahyuck fic next.
> 
> ♡
> 
> ♡


End file.
